The principal objective of the present invention is to minimize the digital storage space or time required for storing or transmitting digital data by eliminating repetitions, partial repetitions and near repetitions. The present invention is thus primarily concerned with conserving the storage space or time used to digitally store or transmit information. The information to be stored or transmitted may be analog of any frequency before it is converted to digital or it may be digital data of any kind. The invention relates to detecting repetitious data regardless to the data's origin. It detects repetition, partial repetition, and near repetition in the digital form.
The present invention accomplishes its purpose by not storing bits of information that are unnecessary or that can be easily reproduced. Therefore, the invention has many applications in devices where it is desired to conserve storage space or transmission time.
Applications:
Some examples of applications in which the present invention is particularly useful to minimize storage are as follows:
Recorded message systems PA0 Recorded announcement systems PA0 Dictation systems PA0 Speech synthesizers PA0 Speech recognition systems PA0 Speech comparison or identification systems PA0 Video storage systems PA0 Packet storage systems PA0 Tone interval timing PA0 Tone synthesizers PA0 Computer data reduction PA0 ASCII data storage (b 2 out of 8 bits repetitious for upper case letters; 3 out of 8 bits for numbers) PA0 Strip repetitive control information of any type or frequency PA0 "No information" removal where it constitutes any form of repetition PA0 Digital telephone carrier systems PA0 Statistical multiplex systems carrying voice and/or data PA0 Packet transmission systems PA0 Video transmission systems PA0 Data transmission systems PA0 ASCII code transmission (i.e. 2 out of 8 bits repetitious for upper case letters; 3 out of 8 bits for numbers) PA0 Strip repetitive control bits 10 PA0 Implementation of TASI PA0 Enhancement of DSI
Some examples of applications in which the present invention is particularly useful to minimize time for transmission are as follows:
Detecting repetitions in data of information is known. Coded signals have been substituted for repetitive data at a transmitting end. When the coded signals are detected at the receiving end, the repetitive data originally omitted from the transmission is recreated. Two such patents describing such systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. to Moll 4,280,192, issued Jul. 21, 1981 and 4,412,306, issued Oct. 25, 1983.
Many times, a series of signals do not have all bits 20 repetitive but include some repetitive bits, which still take up storage or transmission space. It is desirable that this "partial repetition" be detected, not transmitted and be reproduced at a receiver.